smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Smurfs Season 1 (LD Stories)
Season 1 is the first season within The Light and Dark Series, created by Numbuh 404 following the separation of the series from the Expanded Animated Universe. Season Overview Picking up where the original cartoon show left off, this series begins by addressing the fans' biggest unanswered question: "Did the Smurfs ever make it home with the Time Crystals?" In the first time-travelling episode since 1989, the Smurfs meet a human who helps them solve the puzzle of the crystals, but not before some fun can be had in the modern day. While they will miss their new friend, the journey home is worth it all the smurfberries in the world. In their proper time once more, the Smurfs resume their former lives in the Village, but find that multiple changes have occurred since the group's disappearance. Starting in "Lost Tales of the Forest," some characters from the original show are given proper explanations for their disappearances or role changes -- some of which included are animal friends, former villains, and at least one Smurf. Season Specials #A short fanfiction special occurs with focus on Mystico where he is freed for the last time and encounters a unique female Goblin named Vira. He tries to win her heart and is constantly rejected, leading him to take drastic measures to persuade her to be his mate. This story, The Goblin's Admiration, sets the stage for the entrance of a new character. #''The Reluctant Dark Knight'' features over twenty characters -- majority from the show -- and casts a fierce shadow on Johan when he is turned into a ruthless villain by Gargamel. This Season Finale is sure to intrigue and delight audience members with a thrilling plot, powerful action scenes, and hints towards future romance. Episode Listing #Smurfs in the City #Home, Smurfy Home #Lost Tales of the Forest #Rising Flames #Tripped Up #Peewit's Smurfy Creation #Peewit's Unsmurfy Mistake #Mystico Returns #Moxette's Survival Test #Beautiful Beast #''The Goblin's Admiration'' -- Season Special #Hethera the Goblin #Beyond the Mirror's Reflection #The Gnome Princess #From Stage Fright to Stardom #Moxette's Crazy, Stupid Love #Kiddie Crushes #The Thief of Boarsford #Dear Prince Theodore #''The Reluctant Dark Knight'' -- Season Finale Continuity Sequence Series Main Page || Season 2 Trivia *After calibrating the in-universal timeline pertaining to the LD Storyline (found in a Word Document on the author's laptop), "The Gnome Princess" and "Moxette's Crazy, Stupid Love" were switched. *Originally, there were only ten episodes in this season before Story One. After separating from the Expanded AU, new episodes were added to fill the gaps in the opening storyline. Perhaps the most drastic change in the storyline was the earlier introduction of Falla: initially she was set to debut in Story One, but now appears first in "The Thief of Boarsford." This was due mostly by the author's feelings of a lack of proper introduction, which has now been expanded. *The episodes added after separating from the Expanded AU include (in order of addition): (1) "Smurfs in the City," (2) "Home, Smurfy Home," (3) "The Thief of Boarsford," (4) "Lost Tales of the Forest," (5) "Moxette's Survival Test," (6) "Beautiful Beast," (7) "Dear Prince Theodore," and (8) "From Stage Fright to Stardom." The final episode was name and added to the list on May 14th, 2017. Category:LD Stories seasons Category:Lists Category:Numbuh 404's Articles